Running out of Time
by Captain Gundam
Summary: Izzy finds out that Mimi leaves to New York in one week. He until then has to tell her how he feels about her. Update: Chapter 6 just added!
1. One Week

Saturday  
  
Izzy was going home after a day of shopping for new computer parts. He had a gift certificate his parents gave him for his graduation last month though he never thought he would use it. He had had nothing else to do that day, he decided to go and see if there were any parts he wanted to get. Izzy was walking home and took a shortcut through the park when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Izzy!" said Tai running towards him, when Izzy barely noticed him.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's going on?" He replied, slowing down his pace so Tai could catch with him. Tai was out of breath when he finally reached him. It was around three when he talked to him.  
"Izzy, man, long time no see?" said Tai though they had been keeping in touch ever since they graduated. After that day, the original digi- destined still talked with each other though all of them (except Joe who's barely finishing his first year) were preparing to go to college.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It was only last month yet it does feel like a long time doesn't it?" Izzy replied and gave a loud sigh. "So Tai what's up, what you need me for?" he asked. Tai looked at him puzzled as if he didn't know what he's going to tell him. "Hey have you heard the news?" Tai asked. Izzy looked puzzled when he told him that. "What news Tai?" he quickly replied. Tai was now the one puzzled, telling him "Man you have spent time on your computer ever since have you?" Izzy look down not wanting to answer him. Tai took that as a yes. "Well knowing you Izz, I though I'd tell you first." "Mimi is leaving for New York next week."  
  
Izzy was shocked when he hear that. His first question was "What day next week?" Tai was trying to get the day though he didn't know it. Izzy told him while he was doing that "Tai what day is Mimi leaving?" Tai gave a response "I don't know the day but I do know the date for sure." "She's leaving on the 12th Izz."  
  
Izzy was freaking out when Tai told him. He checked his watch to see what today's date is was. August 5th, it read but he still couldn't believe it. "Tai, that's next Saturday!" Izzy said in a surprised tone. Tai told him "Oh yeah, now I remember." "I came to tell you that, though I called your house first and your mom said you went to the store." "Anyway I though I tell you that before anyone else did." "Also..." He added with curious look "Were gonna throw a going away party for her before she leaves and to see if you want to go." "Its going to be at my place at 8:00 this Friday so don't forget Izz." Izzy looked embarrassed when Tai told him that. "I won't Tai, I'll make sure of it." he said to him. "Well, write, I mean type it down or something so you won't okay?" Tai told him with a humorous tone." "Hey!" Izzy quickly answered him while he was laughing. After the laughter died down, he looked at his watch to see the time. "Hey Izzy what time do you have?" Izzy looked at his and said "Its 3:20 in the afternoon, Tai." Tai said after he asked him, "Yeah, same here." "Well Izz, I'll see you later. I have to go and pick up Kari's camera from the store. She had broken it while trying to take a picture of the view from our house and it slip out of her hands." Izzy told him. "Oh okay, well catch you later Tai." He started walking away. "Later Izzy, remember my house at 8 this Friday okay?" Tai said when he was barely starting to run. Izzy laughed saying "Ok, I'll be there, bye." "Bye!" Tai replied. He was soon out of Izzy's sight. Izzy was thinking to himself while he was coming to his front door, "Mimi, Why now? Why?"..... It all stop when he went inside. Izzy went to the kitchen for a soda when there he saw a note from his mom on the fridge. It said,  
  
"Izzy, listen me and your dad went out today. There's some money for pizza and a new case of sodas in the fridge if you want to eat. We'll be back around 1:00 am."  
Love, Mom.  
  
Izzy smiled when he read that line of the note. He opened the fridge and grabbed a Pepsi from there. He decided that he should invite someone over so at least he wouldn't be alone when he ate but he couldn't choose who so he decided not to. Izzy took a sip of the soda and went to the phone and he was about to call for his pizza but he stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and it was Matt and T.K.  
  
"Hey, Matt, hey T.K.." Izzy said "Yo, Izzy how's it going?" Matt replied "Hey, Iz. What took you so long?" T.K. said jokingly. He let them in and all of them were in the living room and went to get them some sodas. Izzy told them that he was going to order a pizza when they came. Matt asked "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." Izzy laughed at that comment. T.K. replied "Don't forget about me to, Matt." "Right.." Matt said while he laughed. Anyway we came by to see if you heard the news." "Yeah I have. Tai told me earlier when I was coming from the store." "I see..." Matt said almost immediately Izzy became depressed when he said that. "Why now Matt? After all we've been through...." Matt looked at him. "Hey Iz, you know we have no control over such matters, you know that. Its faith that's one thing we can't control it so we take it as its coming to us." Matt drank his last of his soda when T.K. came back from the bathroom. "Hey Izzy, why not we go and get something to eat instead?" "It's not that far to get something and the walk will do you some good." T.K. was agreeing with him by nodding. Izzy thought "Why not at least your with friends and your not alone.." He finally said "Okay, I'll go." "Excellent" Matt said and all were heading through the door. Izzy got his keys and locked the door and caught up with the brothers at the stairs. All he thought before they headed down was Mimi............ 


	2. Helpful Advice

Sunday  
  
Izzy was typing away on his computer on a night where its blocked out by the clouds. He was just typing and typing not paying any attention to anything except what Matt told him yesterday while they went out to eat....  
  
"So Izzy are you going to Tai's party?" asked Matt while they walked to Burger King. (They decided to eat there since T.K. had gift certificates from his birthday)  
  
"Well I'm thinking about not going but I'd told Tai already that I am so...yeah." Izzy replied. "I don't know why I said yes...." "It's because of Mimi is it?" Matt asked quickly after Izzy said that. "I guess...but I have nothing else to do on that day anyway..."  
  
"Except go on your computer" T.K. jokingly said to Izzy. "Man you guys know me too much." Izzy said. T.K. made him feel more depressed by saying "Well you're a digi – destined like the rest of us"..... T.K. knew he shouldn't have said that and apologized for it. "Sorry about that Iz, I didn't mean it that way...." Izzy knew T.K. didn't mean any harm to him and shook it off while he held the door for them. "It's ok." Izzy told him. They were ready to order when T.K's D-terminal beeped. It was Davis and it had T.K. in a rushed state. "What's wrong little bro?" Matt asked worried. T.K. said "I forgot I left my notebook at his house while I was there yesterday." "He's going to leave to for the week and he's taking his key!" Izzy just said "ouch" when he heard that. "Ah man I better go if I want to get them back." Matt was "why? What's so important about your notebook?" T.K. whispered into Matt's ear and he said "You better hurry. I'll get you something later." T.K. said "later guys" while he ran out. Soon they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Seeing T.K. running made me hungry so what ya say?" Matt replied joyfully.  
"It's on me." Izzy told him. "No Iz, this time I'm paying" "Remember you paid for the last time so I can't just let debts be left alone." Matt told him. "Okay but that makes us even then alright?" Izzy said while he when to the counter and place his order and Matt's. Soon both had there food and where at a window seat where Matt asked Izzy the one question Izzy couldn't give him an answer or didn't want to....  
  
"Izzy, do you love Mimi?" Matt told him bluntly Izzy didn't know what to say and told Matt without directly saying he did by denying it. "What?! No way Matt.... I'm not her type... and all that pink she wears and such... it never work out" then he took a drink of his soda. They ran out of Pepsi so he got an Mr.Pibb. It was one he try once a while but never drank it whenever he had a chance. Matt knew from his response that he did but wouldn't admit it. "Izzy you do love her ever since you saw her, all of us knew you did." "Figures..." Izzy said rolling his eyes before grabbing his fries. "Come on Iz, you like her even since all of us went to camp and got into the digital world." Matt said before he took a bite of his burger. "You're right but still..." Izzy said in doubt. "Still..." Matt said while waving his burger to get Izzy to finish his answer. "Iz, don't leave me in suspense." Izzy snapped out of the mind of thought he was in. "I don't know what to do. I mean... I'm not you or Tai so I can't get a girlfriend." Matt grinned "Izzy its not just the looks that makes a girl like you, it's the person you are and what your interests in her that count." "Looks can only take you so far." Matt's phone rang, it was T.K. He was telling Matt what to get him from BK. Izzy laughed when Matt told him. "Alright, little bro I'll get it don't worry I'll see you later, okay? Bye T.K." Matt hung up. "I better get something for him or otherwise I'll owe him." Both of them laughed and got up to throw away their food. "So as I was saying... it's the kind of person that matters not just on how you look." Izzy sighed "I guess is does doesn't?" Matt just said before he threw away he soda "Got that right." Izzy was wondering that while Matt was ordering for his brother. He got the order and they both headed for the door. "Hey Matt..." Izzy told him "What should I do?" Matt told him this "Just tell her how you feel." "I don't know how to put it in words." "I'm going to need you help and Tai's." Izzy said in a desperate tone. "I can't Izzy; there are some things you have to do yourself." Matt told him seriously. "I can help you in what to do but everything else you have to do yourself." "Izzy if you love her, you do anything to get her but she has to know that you did it not me or Tai." Matt said "I'll see what I can do." "Thanks Matt." Izzy replied. "Anyway, Izzy I got to go, T.K.'s expecting his food any moment." Izzy laughed and said "Alright Matt, I'll see you later." "Later Iz." Matt replied. Izzy started walking home while thinking what to do......  
  
Izzy stopped typing and took a break from his computer. He went outside to get some air. The clouds where still there but the sky was a lot clearer and some of the stars where showing up. Izzy looked up at them and was thinking about one thing and only one... Then the phone rang and he went inside to pick it up. He wonders who call at 11:30 at night. It was Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora" Izzy said "Hey Izzy" She said back. "Anyway, Izzy if you have time which I know you do..." both laughed when Sora said that joke "can you come over and fix my computer tomorrow?" "I'm having problems with it and I know you can fix it." Izzy answered "Sure, what time?" Sora said "Whenever you can, Izzy." Izzy trying to choose a time picked the first one that came to mind. "How about 1:00?" Izzy said. "Sure I'll see you here, bye Izzy." "Bye" Izzy said before she hung up. He put the phone back and logged and shut down his computer and laid down on his bed. For the first time in his life, he lost trust in himself........ 


	3. Painful Occurences

Monday  
  
Izzy was walking towards Sora's house when he realized he forgot his laptop. He ran back to his house and was close to grabbing it when he slip and flew forwards and hit his head on the floor. Izzy was slowly getting up. "That was a smart one Iz." he said to himself while he got up. He started to walk towards the door and was rubbing his head while he locked his door. Izzy still felt the pain for the fall....  
  
He made it to Sora's on time as he told her. Izzy had to go through the flower shop before he could reach the upper floor. Izzy smelled all the scents of the flowers there. He was entranced by the aroma each one produced. Before long, he snapped out of it and was making his way up the stairs. He knocked at the door but he heard no answer and he realized the door was open. He made his way inside and was looking around for Sora but he could find her. To Izzy's surprise, Sora came out of the shower while removing her towel to dry her hair though she was now naked and Izzy quickly turned away. Sora was shocked and quickly covered herself.  
  
"Izzy!!!" Sora screamed while she was covering herself. "I'm sorry Sora. I thought no one was here, honest!" Izzy replied in embarrassing tone while his eyes were covered by his arms. Sora ran to her room after the "accident" and when Izzy heard the door close, he assumed that he could open his eyes. He walked towards the door and knocked so he could ask Sora what was wrong with her computer.  
  
"Um Sora... I'm sorry about that." Izzy apologized. Sora opened a peak of the door. "Well you could have knocked or called me." She closed the door again. "Well I did call but I got your machine, and I knocked but no one opened the door." Izzy told her. Sora came out fully dressed and told Izzy "My computer's this way" and went to it and Izzy followed. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "I can't print anything out though my printer has a new ink cartridge." Sora replied. "I'll do my best Sora, ok?" Izzy said "just as long we keep what happened here between us." he added. "Oh don't worry, I'll make sure or I'll show you my new racket in action." Sora said in joking/serious tone. "Ok." Izzy replied after he gulped. He pulled out his laptop and connected the cable to Sora's then turned both the computer and his on. Izzy was checking the settings and commands set on Sora's pc. He came up to the printer's and it said no response, however the printer was on. Izzy looked at the problem and he knew that the printer's cable to the computer wasn't connected. He went behind and found the cable and connected it back. Soon he was cleaning up the programs and was putting things back into order. Sora came back with an iced tea for Izzy while having one herself.  
  
"Here." She gave him the iced tea. "I thought it you needed a break from all that thinking." She smiled after that. "Thanks Sora." Izzy told her before he took a sip from it. "Oh my god Izzy, you're bleeding!" Sora said in scared tone. "Where, Sora?" Izzy asked She took her small makeup kit and gave it to Izzy which he saw from the mirror in it that he was bleeding from the middle of his head. "Oh." He said from seeing his wound from his fall. "What happened?" Sora asked while walking towards the kitchen. Izzy saw she was grabbing the first aid kit. "I fell at my house before I made my way here." He told her. "Ouch." She got a bottle of iodine and sterile pad and applied it to Izzy's wound. "Ow! That iodine stings you know?" Izzy said in an "in matter of fact" tone. "Well you know why I'm putting it right Iz?" She told him while she was wiping the blood off. "Yeah to prevent infection." Izzy flinched when the iodine touched the wound again. Sora nodded her head in an agreeing mood. "There, now I'll put a bandage and you'll be set." She told him. "Thanks Sora." Izzy said.  
  
"No prob Izzy, just be careful next time ok?" Sora told him. "Well I forgot my laptop and I was almost here when I remember." Izzy replied. "I was near my way out when I slipped and hit my head." Sora was drinking her tea when Izzy was telling her that. "Thanks again Sora." Izzy said. "Yeah just don't tell Tai about this." Sora said to him. "I won't and don't forget what happened here as well." Izzy added. "That too or I'll show you my swing first hand." Sora said smiling. Both took drinks of their teas after that. Sora brought up Tai's party like he and Matt did. Izzy gave the same answer to the same question. "Yeah I'm going though I didn't want to at first." "I just don't have anything else to do that day or any day after graduation..." "Except being on the computer all day but that's expected." Sora said jokingly "Yeah I know..." Izzy replied in sorrow. "I didn't mean any harm Iz, its just you never did anything to let Mimi know you like her." Sora told him. "I don't like her....." Izzy said. Sora was curious when he said that and quickly replied. "You love her?" Izzy freaked out when she said that. "I don't love her.... We're two different people and she's...she's knows I'm not in her league....and..." Sora giggled when she heard him say that. "Yeah, you're like Tai at first before he asked me out." Sora replied. "It's okay to love someone Izzy, its not telling that person you do that makes you the opposite of what love is." "Tell her how you feel rather than argue about it." She drank more of her tea after that. "It's just...I don't know how to put it into words or even say them." Izzy said. "I mean I'm not exactly Mr. Cool or Handsome and I don't share any interests that she does so it'll be a letdown if I try." Sora gave him a boost of confidence. "Izzy you're a digi-destined, you've been through thick and thin along with the rest of us and you never gave up when everything seem to turn for the worse." "But Sora..." Izzy added. "This is different, you know? I have to trust myself to ask her but this one problem I don't know how to do..." Sora put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Izzy if you love her tell her instead of me." Sora whispered to him while she hugged him. "Sora... I can't... your Tai's...I just can't take something away from a friend..."Izzy told her. "Izzy listen to me, this is how Mimi feels about you and if you don't tell her how you feel, you've taken away her hope and love for you." Izzy was shocked when she said that. "I...I never thought of it like that... never did." he replied. Sora let go and gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek. "Sora..." Izzy said. "I'll help you get her Izzy ok?" She smiled. "You really do love her though you don't admit it." "Just tell me and I'll give you a hand." She added. "Thanks Sora. I'll keep that in mind." Izzy said. "Well I've give you free flowers." She said. "Just this once though or I'll be out of business." Both laughed. "Tell me what kind and I'll do the rest." Sora added while she finished her drink. "Yeah I'll tell you." Izzy said while he was done with his. "I better go Sora." He gave her the empty cup and grabbed his laptop. "I'll see you later, Sora." He opened the door. "Bye." Izzy said. "Bye Izzy and remember what I told you, about you and Mimi and what happened." Sora told him. "Oh I won't, trust me. Bye." Izzy replied. "Bye." Sora told him. He shut the door and was walking out while wondering why Sora did that to him.... 


	4. Love Served Cold

Tuesday

Izzy took the subway instead of walking to the mall. He rubbed his left cheek, the same one where Sora kissed him the day before. He wondered why she did that and what Tai would say if he found out…. "Man it's not even a whole hour and already I'm feeling like I'm late, but to what?" Izzy took back the question and thought about the answer for a while…

Next stop "_Terrence Heights shopping district_" He snapped out of it and started walking out from the station into the mall. Izzy looked up and saw a bunch of windows being painted to protect cracks in the glass. "There's something you don't see everyday…" he said while he saw the workers painting. He stopped looking and started walking up to the map in front of him. Izzy was looking for Fry's since he needs to pick up a new modem. Then a blue haired, tall man, wearing glasses came up to the map as well. Izzy saw him and said hello. "Hey, Joe." Joe looked at the red haired person next to him, and replied with a smile. "Izzy!" he pulled his hand out of his pocket and shook his hand with Izzy's. "How's it going?" Joe asked. "Not much just came here for a computer part." Izzy told him. "What brings you here?" Joe said "Just shopping and to get out of the house for awhile. Besides I'm trying to get something for Tai's party on Friday. You're coming over?" Izzy said after ten seconds of putting thought for a question he answered for the last couple of days. "Yeah, I am." Joe just said "Oh cool." Trying to change subjects Joe asked "Hey Izzy, listen I'm going to grab some coffee from Starbucks, you want to go?" Izzy thought "Why not?" He replied "Sure, but where's it at?" Joe stated the obvious "Izzy we're front of a map…" Izzy said in embarrassment "Oh yeah sorry about that." "Great I'm now acting like a complete moron. What's next you want to be carried there?" Izzy said in his thoughts while he walked with Joe to Starbucks…

Both placed their orders of coffee and sat down at a table which was outside the place but still in the mall. "Izzy, how come you haven't told Mimi about your feelings?" Joe said after he sat down. "Wha?…I don't…follow…Joe…I mean…who said that I had feelings…towards…Mimi?" said Izzy while he was looking at the counter for his coffee. "Izzy first, it was the way you acted around her and who you changed quickly when she talk to you. I figured it out before anyone else did because of something you wrote and second the people behind the counter bring your coffee to you if your outside so don't worry." Joe told him after his stuttering. "You've been friends with her for a long time and yet you never told her about your feelings towards her?" "Like I said, I don't have feelings for her." Izzy said again with a bit of anger in his voice. "Moshi, Moshi. Is there anything I can…" "Okay, but it's your love loss. Think what you want to believe since you'll never get another chance with her or anyone else after this." Joe told him while he took a sip of his drink. Izzy looked at the person who served them their drinks. "Oh I'm sorry" Izzy said after he accidentally hit her with his elbow. Luckily she said "That's okay." "Great, even at small places I'm making a big scene." Izzy told himself in a whispered breath. Joe knew what he said without telling him. "Izzy if you don't tell her how you feel, your going to regret it and have a heavy heart for someone else if you ever find one." "What do you mean by those words?!" Izzy said in an anger tone again. "Hey calm down man." Izzy was looking at himself through the clear table. "I don't know what's over me. It's as if something's taken control." Joe got up and threw away his cup. "Hey Iz, just do what you have to do alright?" Joe told him. "I'll try." he replied. "See you at Tai's party, later." Joe told him before leaving. "Later". Izzy said and drank out of his coffee. He sat there watching the shoppers pass by him when he a giggle that snap him out of it. He saw the new digi destined hanging out and one of them greeted him while he was slouched on the chair. "Oh hey, Yolei how's it going?" "Not much just here hanging out with the group." She said while the rest of the group was heading her way. Everyone was there. Cody was eating some taffy while T.K. and Kari were sharing some ice cream; Davis was drinking a mega gulp from the indoor 7-11 and Yolei was having some cookies from Ms. Fields. Izzy was going to ask where Ken was but he saw him walking to where the others were at, drinking a strawberry smoothie. "Hey everyone how's it been?" Everyone said how they felt which came out at once and Izzy smirked. Yolei summed it up by saying "We're all ok in our own way." Everyone giggled due to the unknowing rhyming in the sentence. "Well Izzy it's nice seeing you and we hope you're at the party Friday. Bye" The group told him goodbye and left. Izzy finished his coffee and got up. He went to the Fry's, picked up his part, and left.

"Izzy…" He looked around. Izzy was in a field of flowers which he never seen before."

"Izzy…" Izzy was walking around trying to find that voice. He knew it sounded familiar and was trying to find who it belonged to. The field was huge and it had every single flower you could think of. He was looking and looking, until he saw what he didn't believe... "Oh my…" Izzy said while he saw what was in front of his eyes.

It was Mimi in a white dress that showed off her cleavage while her sleeves where short, her hair under a hat though he could see her strawberry blond hair and her legs where smooth from what he could tell and nice, could also been seen and Mimi was barefooted which made Izzy uncomfortable because he knew that if a girl is barefooted, she really wants it there and at that time. He had a hard time trying to speak because of what was in front of him. Izzy asked the most obvious question he could say… "Mimi… is that you?" She giggled "Why of course it's me Izzy? Why wouldn't it be?" She smiled while he looked at her. "Izzy, take me." Izzy snap out of the trance and said "Wha, Wha, Wha?!?!?!" "Izzy take me, take me please." Mimi was telling him which resembled begging. "Take you as in somewhere? Or … Take you?" He asked puzzled. Mimi then said "Izzy… screw me." Izzy couldn't believe it. "Mimi… I'd… just you know…" Mimi smiled again and while he was looking away, she undid the knots on her dress and let her top half show. "Izzy maybe this will help you." and giggled after. He was speechless for a few mins until he had her breasts in front of his eyes. They were 34 b which he found out from Tai on a bet he made on Sora's and Mimi's bust size while the group was in the digital world. Mimi told him, "Now what do you think?" Izzy was still staring at them and still hasn't said anything until "I'll screw you…I mean take you.. Ah!!." She laughed but knew what he meant. She leaned towards him with her breasts still showing and was going to kiss him. Izzy did the same thing and both were closing in but then Izzy leaned the wrong way and hit the ground of the subway floor. Apparently all of what he thought happened was only a dream. Izzy got up and was shaking the feeling from the fall, off as well as the dust that was on him. He was covered in sweat and was breathing a lot faster. Izzy made his way home and went outside to think why he had a dream like that…


	5. Broken Image

Wednesday

Izzy walked over to 7-11 for a some snacks since he was going to pull another all nighter on his tv since his PC sort of had a sleep timer on it. That and his parents went on their second honeymoon so the fridge need to be restocked anyway so he would have to shop so he decided why not tonight. He could remember the note they left him though they told him days before about the trip.

Dear Izzy,

Me and you father are going on our 2nd honeymoon in case you've forgotten (though I doubt it since we've been telling you for 2 weeks). Since your 18 now, we've decide to leave the house in your care. You're going to Mimi's party, I've made sure of it. I don't want you on your computer the whole time where here. Since you taught me on how to use them, I have it program to stop working for a certain amount of hours, so unless you want to keep turning on the power back on every time, do something else. Have fun and I'll check if you went so don't lie. Other than that we'll be back soon...

Love,

Mom & dad

"Oh great even my parents want me to go." Izzy replied to that line when he recalled it. Everything else was the thing he couldn't do and the hotel info in case he need to call them He keep walking to his apartment saying hi to the neighbors that lived on his floor and nearly dropped his bags in what he saw. He was out of breath and couldn't believe it. "No way, It can't be". Izzy said in a shocked state in his mind. He keep staring in the hall, which was practically deserted except for Izzy and one person...It was like a scene out of a movie and he saw a bunch of butterflies in his mind pass in rows in front of him.

"Hi Izzy, you ok?" ask this person. Snapping out of the hypnosis state, Izzy replied

"Yeah yea I'm ok." Then his eyes lined up with the person in front of him. It was Mimi in all of her beauty. With her high heels, she was taller than him, but was still Mimi. She is how he remember the last time he saw her at graduation. 5' 6" without the heels, brown long hair, 34 B (Tai told him from Sora) light brown eyes, light skin with pink lipstick on her and her body mist spray that smelled like a bouquet a flowers. It drove him crazy when she smell so pretty and she wore it everyday so Izzy was out of his mind when she was with him. "Hey Mimi, how's it been since graduation?" he ask her. "Its been good, I finally got my acceptance letter to NY University so I'm leaving for NY this Saturday. Anyway I just came to give you an invitation to a party Tai has planned at his place. He says though its going to change but he hasn't told me anything else on it." "Oh thanks Mimi." Izzy replied kindly. "I better go since I have to finish packing." Mimi said after him " Later Izzy, see you at the party." said while she was running towards the stairs and out of his sights. "By..." but she left before Izzy could finish his reply. He got his keys, open the door, and went inside with his goods from the store. After he was done putting everything in order, he sat down in the living room to relax. He was going to grab the remote when he realized the invitation Mimi gave him earlier. It was thicker, like it had something in it. Izzy got the letter opener when he saw the rubber cord holding it in and removed it. Inside were pictures of Mimi she had taken of herself. One was Izzy and her at graduation with her arms wrapped around him and Izzy smiling, another was her with one of her swimsuit on in her room. Izzy instantly thought "Whoa, I'm in a dream and this cant be real." But it was and he put this one in his pocket since he wanted to keep it to himself. The next one was a lot better that the previous one in more ways than one. It was a body shot of Mimi only she had nothing on and showed her whole figure. Now with open wide eyes, Izzy now said "Now this has to be a dream for this to even be real." He held it for 5 minutes before he snapped out and saw the last one that came in the invitation. It was Mimi in a model shot that she had taken before they graduated. It was her in a field of flowers sitting on a box with a white dress barefooted with her hair blowing in the wind. Izzy suddenly was in a state of shock. "So that's why I dreamt of her like that. Man I need my memory to not remember just facts and such." He was the only one who could make it for her model shoot. Mimi invited the digi crew but only Izzy could make it. She was happy that one of her friends could make it. When she talked about the shoots, she mentioned that she would like to have someone her age to talk to. Izzy knew how it felt to be the only person your age and everyone else isn't. Him being a computer genius at a young age, he been in a room full of people in their 20's and he be the only 8/9 year old there. Izzy could relate with her on it. No, not relate on it. He experienced it for his talents. His eyes then shifted to the invitation itself and what was written inside. "Nothing new really, just stuff I already know." he replied. He skimmed through it and knowing what the contents were about. Then he saw some writing at the bottom of the right page. Izzy couldn't read it since the lettering was so small. He went to his room, and grabbed his magnifying glass to see. Izzy got it and moved into the lamp in the hallway to read it but the light was too small. He went to the living room light and focused the lens to the invite's writing

"Tobirda no Mukoue." Izzy had a puzzled look on him "To the other side of the door? What the hell does it mean?" He said that while looking out the window into the sunset. He grabbed some soda from the fridge and sat outside while the wind was lightly blowing looking out into the city...


	6. Different Choices and Hidden Suprises

Thursday

Izzy was waking up from his sleep. He saw the clock on his desk. 10:35am in red letters. "Another day, another way to wake up" said Izzy as he got up from his bed. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard the door bell rang and walked to it. It was Matt, Tai and Sora. "Hey Izzy, you said you needed our help so here we are." said Tai smiling. "That's right we never back out on a friend." Matt replied "Ya Izzy, we'll help you in what you need but she has to know that you did all the work" Sora said next. "Alright guys, thanks for help." Izzy told them as they entered his house. 30 mins later Matt was cooking breakfast for everyone while Izzy was getting ready to go with them shopping. After he got out, Matt had everything ready and Izzy soon joined them at the table. Everyone was chatting and eating. As soon as everyone had eaten and finished their dishes, they all left to the store. "Man, how do we do this?" Izzy replied. "Don't worry to much Iz, just be yourself and relax." Tai replied. Soon everyone was at the store. "Here we are" Sora replied. Izzy was pushed in before he saw the name of the store. As they all walked in inside, he noticed that it wasn't an ordinary store. It was a costume shop. "WTF are we doing here!" Izzy replied in his anger. "Its for my party dipstick." Tai said back at him. "You don't read things don't you?" Tai then told him. "Yeah but I thought it be a normal party, ya know?" Izzy told him while he looked around the store. Sora and Matt were grabbing costumes while Tai and Izzy chatted and let Tai know when they were done. "Ok now its time to try them on. And don't worry about the price. I know everyone here so I'll get discounts on anything here. Tai told him. "Alright, then" as Izzy walked towards the dressing room with what Sora and Matt got him.

First costume: A pirate.

"Not me, completely not me" said Izzy. All the them shook there heads in agreement.

Second costume: A wizard

"It looks ok." Izzy's reply

"Took geek-ish if you ask me" Matt replied.

"Yeah you want lose that if I were you" Sora then said.

"Looks like something out of Yugi-oh" Tai said.

Third costume: A jedi

"This is cool" Izzy said with a smile.

"Don't even think about it." Sora said

Tai and Matt just looked at him

"Ok ok, but I'm getting this for myself" Izzy said while going back to the dressing room.

Fourth costume: A knight

"I cant move in this really" replied Izzy

"Yeah I can see why." Matt said to him.

"Besides, you cant see in there anyway." Sora then said.

"I'll help you out Izzy" tai said as he helped Izzy slowly go back to the room.

Fifth costume: Robin

"You've got to be kidding" Tai said turning around at the same moment.

Sora just put her head down.

"My bad" said Matt

Sixth Costume: Samurai

"Just stop and turn around" said Matt while Sora and Tai shook their fingers at him

Seventh Costume: A raver

"Taking this one as well" Izzy replied.

"Ok" Sora said while he went back.

"Izzy at a rave?" Questioned Tai

"Hey, its possible" replied Matt

Eighth Costume: Mobster

"Na!" All replied

Ninth Costume: A ninja

"This is riding up so bad its not even funny" Izzy plainly said.

"Dude, just said no next time" said Tai

Sora had a puzzled look on her face

"It's not for you really." Matt said.

Tenth Costume??? (well for now)

"I enjoy it and its nice and simple" Izzy said after leaving the room

"Its nice." Sora said.

"Definitely fits you perfectly Iz." Matt told him

"Awesome yet not to geekish" Tai said.

Tai then called one of the employees and soon that costume was Izzy's. While he walked away, Izzy asked them, "how about yours?" "We've got our already since Tai gave us the invite." replied Matt. "Speaking of which, I need to get mine ready" Tai said. "I'll catch you guys later." "Later Tai" everyone else replied. "Oh Izzy I forgot stop by the shop tomorrow, I got your special order ready" Sora said while she winked at him. "Oh right. I'll stop by if not can you take them to the party?" he replied. "Sure if I don't forget." Sora said and said goodbye to them. "Hey Matt are you going to perform at the party?" Izzy asked "Yeah I am why?" Matt asked with a look of curiosity on him. "Well I got some songs I've written down that I'd like to perform and I want to pass them to you and your band. I wrote them myself so don't worry about getting into trouble with any other bands." Izzy said. "Alright let me see them and I'll see which ones we can do." Matt told him "but let me get my guitar so I can know how you want it to sound." "Fair enough" said Izzy. "Im surprised you even do this" Matt then said. "I can also play the guitar as well. I'm not on my PC 24/7" Izzy defended himself. "Ok then." As both made their way to Izzy's house and gave Matt his list of written songs and practiced their guitar work. Matt then called the members of the band and gave them each a listen of the songs her wrote. All of them love it and we're happy to play them. After the clock struck 11pm, Matt left so he can get some sleep and Izzy pull out his costume so it doesn't wrinkle and said " I've waited all week fo this day so lets see what it has for me..." then Izzy turned off the light and slept while dreaming what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
